Ratchet
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: Or the one where Scott and Stiles go away to Scott's aunts for three months on the other side of the country and have a pretty awesome Senior Week. There just might be some self discovery too. Warning: Underage Drinking and Recreational Drug Use. AU-Humans.


**A/N: This took me a total of three months exactly to write. Maybe I'm lying, give or take a couple days, either way. So, now that this monster is out of the way I can focus on Glass (HP), Hands Held High (Blood Diamond), Brotherhood (TW), and etc. I also want to apologize in the lack of updates with all of my writing, for my loyal continuous readers out there, I picked up the work world, then I started school and now I'm sick at school so I have the supreme opportunity to update all of my stuff between now and next week.**

**Anyone that knows my writing should know not to hold me to anything. This is why I could never be a legitimate author... my editor and publisher would honestly hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything associated with the show.**

* * *

One of the amazing things about being done school, like for good (alright, until they left for their separate universities in August) was that they had no responsibility (alright, until they came back from senior week). In the boys case it was more like senior month, Scott McCall's aunt was gracious enough to let them stay with her for an entire month on the East Coast. She lived on the bay in the city of Wildwood, New Jersey, which to Stiles was pretty freaking awesome if you asked him. Sure, she was older (like a lot), but he and Scott? They were polite young men who didn't party, didn't do drugs, didn't drink (except that one time) and respected their senior figures immensely. Well, that was at least what Stiles had said to get his dad to agree, and he had to work his entire senior year at the police office doing boring paperwork behind a boring desk. Despite all of this he raised the money himself, he worked for that month off himself, and his father was pleased that he had raised Stiles into being a responsible young man.

It was Stiles' first time on a plane, it was his first time out of the state of California and that was a pretty big deal to him, even with Scott being all suave and cool and collected. Scott had stayed with his Aunt Muriel before in the past, for the entire summer working at her restaurant, which for Scott was kind of a big deal. He used to stay an entire summer there, well up until his cousin Johnny moved back and took over, but still Stiles had to admit that it must have been pretty awesome. The excitement was eating at him, in Beacon Hills he couldn't put a foot over the other line, his dad was the sheriff and he couldn't afford to get in trouble for that reason alone. He'd never gone to a single high school party; he was offered to tag along on the trip down to San Diego with the lacrosse team but declined. He did that a lot and he figured that was probably one of the bigger reasons why his dad was so alright with him going to a completely different coast.

By the time the plane had actually landed Stiles had managed to nap twice, he was strung up, he was ready to go... he was amazed at how much alike Scott looked like his cousin. Johnny had picked them up from the Atlantic City Airport and Stiles swore that when Scott got to be Johnny's age they'd be identical twins. The drive was boring though, it took an hour or so, at least that's what it felt like, and by the time they were getting into the city of Wildwood it was already after three in the afternoon -didn't really leave much beach time or anything along those lines, and Stiles was pretty sure that Johnny had briefly mentioned something about a nice dinner being prepared for them. He could dig it.

The house was nice; it had three floors (the bottom two were rented out to the other family members throughout the summer) and was surprisingly modernly decorated. Stiles was used to seeing the cliché beach theme houses, with the pastel coloring and the fish decorations on the wall with the hideously striped furniture. He had not expected dark wood and pictures everywhere, he hadn't expected their bedroom to be any different either, bunk beds he knew of course but he had anticipated more of a children's theme, the room was just bare. "I get top!" Stiles yelled out as him and Scott started to unpack.

When all was said and done Stiles made his way out back, it was a small yard, not a whole lot of space but there was a nice small garden in the far left corner, and the fence was neat because it looked like old beach wooden material. He took in the smell of the salt air, he could hear the seagulls crying out on the bay and it all simply fascinated and thrilled him. He saw people out on jet skis and boats and a group of teens on the small island directly across from the house with a fire going, he smirked a little bit. There was just a sort of out of person experience, it was like he was watching himself over there goofing off and laughing with other friends, until he realized of course that it was not an out of body experience it was just a deep desire.

"Dinner's done!" Stiles heard the soft voice of Muriel call out. He turned and made his way into the overdone house. He was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of fresh seafood, the clatter of dishes and the idle conversation between aunt, cousin, and nephew. For a brief moment he actually felt out of place, he felt like he didn't belong, not that it was an uncommon thing for that to happen to Stiles Stilinksi but it had never happened with Scott before. He smiled politely and took his seat at the end of the table set for four, to the opposing end was Muriel herself, with her grey hair pulled back into a ponytail, her glasses hanging around her neck, and laughter booming out of her as she passed the salad to Scott. Across from Scott was Johnny, he was big, he was smiling, and he asked Stiles a bunch of questions; what's your favorite hockey team? How about baseball? You any good at lacrosse? Just a bunch of typical get to know you questions.

"So Stiles, Melissa has told me a lot about your academic achievements."

"Oh it was nothing really." Stiles said sheepishly, because if it was one thing Stiles didn't want to be known for it was his straight a, perfect GPA, spotless grades.

"I don't think it was nothing." Muriel began as she took a fork full of her seafood medley (which was really delicious). "What school did you decide on?"

"Oh... I was thinking of possibly taking a semester off, work some before I settled on a big decision like that." He heard Johnny agree with him and Scott muttered 'I wish'.

"I think that's a great idea." Muriel beamed at him, like really beamed at him and Stiles couldn't remember that last time someone did that. It certainly wasn't his dad, although very proud he tried to keep the smiling to a minimum (all for reputational purposes), but Stiles' mothers family practically fell off the face of the earth after his mom died and his paternal grandparents were dead before he was old enough to really remember them.

"... University of California offers a great biology program, one of the reasons I chose it, well, that and the location was a top pick for my mom." Stiles looked over at Scott who babbled away on how he came to choose University of California, again.

"I'm sure your mother is very proud." Stiles had almost expected her to turn and the same to him; instead she sent him a smile and continued on with her meal. Stiles wasn't dumb, sure he had serious attention problems, but he was smart. When his mom died it was Scott's third summer away from home, he just never realized people other than the residents of Beacon Hills really knew about his mom.

He wasn't sure how it happened but somehow Stiles got roped into doing dishes with Muriel, although she was adamant about drying and putting them away while he handled the soapy water and gross remnant of food. She talked about her restaurant, she talked about her late husband Jack who had served in World War Two and Korea, she talked about her three other grandsons Tyler, Joshua, and Charles that were all serving in the United States Marine Corps, she talked about how proud she was, and in total she just talked. It was nice though, because Stiles knew next to nothing about this woman other than she owned a phenomenal seafood restaurant down the street from her house.

"Well, I thank you both for your help with dinner." Muriel said as she kissed both boys on the cheek, that was something Stiles could get used to. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight!" They chorused back, Johnny went down to the restaurant to help close it up; he'd be there again in the morning to open and probably stay all through the day. They (Scott, Muriel, and Johnny) had explained that tourist season was the top of the year for them. They didn't get business when the tourists were gone; at least not steady business so it was important that everything ran smoothly until the last weekend of September. Of course Stiles could fill in the blank; things probably weren't always going the smoothest.

They made their way out passed the backyard and on to the dock. It was a little cooler than Stiles would have imagined but he liked the little chill in the air. "This is great man."

"Yeah, and your Aunt Muriel is awesome."

Scott chuckled as he stretched out to lie on the cool wood; "She's the best, always so cheerful and stuff you know?" Stiles took it as a rhetorical question and decided against answering. "This next month is going to be awesome, the boardwalk, the beach, and the _girls_."

Stiles laughed a little and smiled out to the group of teenagers on the island; "We spent our entire high school career doing nothing... how awesome does it get that we get to do whatever here?"

"Exactly my point. I can show you the best places to go; we can sleep in every day."

"God you don't even know how excited I am just for that lone." Stiles let out a groan as he did the same and sprawled out next to his best friend. "I am so ready to just have fun."

"Yeah..." Scott said as he let out some air, it was a long breath and Stiles accepted it as a chance for silence. He listened to the laughs from across the bay and he told himself that soon enough he'd be in the same position, kicking back and relaxing with a fun group of people.

They remained outside for a long while, they talked about people they graduated with, they wondered how Danny was going to do, he was taking the opportunity to just leave Beacon Hills and he was the one going farthest for school; Miami University. They talked about coach, how they were going to miss his eccentric yet completely dedicated personality. They talked about Greenberg, because what was a high school throwback without that kid? He was a total mess for all four years, it was almost ridiculous. It was a nice conversation full of laughter and goofy faces, but the night only got better when they heard footsteps on the dock next to theirs. There was laughter and jokes and it sounded fun, until a soft female voice called out to them; "Who are you?"

"Uh..." Scott sat up as he formed his answer.

"Scott and Stiles." Stiles supplied motioning with his hands who was who. "We're staying with Muriel."

"She's nice." This girl walked closer to the edge of her dock. "I'm Allison."

"It's nice to meet you Allison." Stiles replied with a wave, Scott hadn't said anything yet but that was probably because he was already hooked on Allison's curls and dimples. "How long are you guys here for?"

Allison looked towards the house and laughs; "Well we come down almost every weekend but we're here for the week."

"Nice, so I'm assuming we'll be seeing you around a lot." Stiles said with a small smile, the girl was pretty in her maxi tank top and her jeans.

"I guess you will..." She looked back up at the house and bit her lip. "I should probably get back up there before Derek assumes I drowned, you guys should join us tomorrow."

She didn't give them a chance to reply before she just walked (stumbled more like) up to the house. Stiles just raised his eyebrow and whistled lowly before; "Looks like we found our group."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes... well no because it was dark but I saw her silhouetted figure."

"She was beautiful."

Stiles shrugged in easy agreement; "I mean yea, she was pretty but not really my type."

Scott looked between Stiles and the neighboring house. "She could be my type though."

"Well, I guess the only way to figure it out is to go over tomorrow."

"Dude, she's probably not even going to remember tomorrow."

Stiles shrugged again; "Guess we'll find out, now c'mon I would hate to wake up with a splinter up my ass."

Stiles found it much easier to sleep here than to sleep at home, he would toss and turn for hours before he finally managed to fall into a steady sleep. He just always figured it was because he was so focused on his dad, he had to make sure his dad came home, he had to hear that door creak open or when he was the one creaking the door he had to hear the shuffle of paperwork at the kitchen table or the soft snore his father had. It was one of those childish comforts he'd never get over while in that house. If anyone asked him he would just say because a son's job is to worry about his father, but there was more to it, and not many knew that there was in fact more to it. It wasn't just his dad, it was the knowledge that he wouldn't have to deal with that one night all over again, it was the knowledge that they've moved on (mostly) from the night of the accident.

Refreshing, he thought to himself as he stepped out to the backyard with a cup of tea, because he wasn't much of a coffee person and tea always managed to wake him up anyway, but he felt totally refreshed. He sat in one of the lawn chairs and stared out at the bay, the early morning sun was reflecting brightly off of the rippling waters and it almost convinced him to grab his sunglasses. He decided against it, he didn't feel like rummaging through his mess of things in the corner of the closet. He took a small sip out of his cup and surveyed his surroundings again, it was around nine in the morning Muriel and Johnny had already made their way to the restaurant for a long busy day and Scott was not getting up at any time.

Stiles had his attention pulled away from his soothing cup of coffee to the grumbling man next door, it was the same house that Allison had walked (stumbled, but who noticed) into the previous night .The man though looked way older than Allison did and he was grumbling as he threw bottles into a trash can. He was also very shirtless, not that Stiles really paid much attention to that (as far as he knew anyway). He had an interesting tattoo just below his neck on his back right in between the shoulder blades, Stiles did notice that, he was kind of a tattoo freak he loved them, their symbolic meanings, their styles, the people that had them... the problem was that he was absolutely petrified of needles. Hated them.

Stiles hadn't realized he'd been staring, or caught at least, until said grumpy neighbor looked up; "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"That's a really old line dude." Stiles replied just as easily, he put his cup of tea on the table and made his way over to the fence. "Rough night?"

The man didn't acknowledge him, not that it bothered Stiles, tons of people didn't acknowledge and he got over it just fine. That didn't stop him though, because he was not to be deterred from a conversation, but that was probably the ADHD. "Is this your house?"

"My parents'."

"Very nice, do you like come down here and make sure the house is still in good condition while people are renting it or...?" He let the question hang; it was a subtle way to gain conversation with the man, whose name was still not name.

"We don't rent it out."

Stiles nodded with a drawn out right, "Stiles." he shoved his hand across the fence and into the older man's face.

"Derek." Instead of shaking the hand he slapped it away and stalked into the house. Stiles just shrugged and returned to his cup of tea, he still had a good amount of time before Scott woke up, and he might as well enjoy the peace that this place had to offer while he could.

By the time Scott was awake Stiles had managed to make an entire breakfast, pancakes (variety selection of course), breakfast meats, orange juice, water, the works. Stiles was impressed with himself, even more so when Scott sat and moaned in delight with every bite he took. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

Stiles just shrugged it off; "Breakfast really isn't that hard to cook."

"Dude, this is like breakfast in heaven."

"I don't know, I think you're just exaggerating. It's just pancakes."

"Really, really, good pancakes though." Stiles just shrugged and took sips from his water, because orange juice never agreed with him for some reason. "Whatever man." Scott muttered as that particular conversation was dropped.

They finished their meal in silence and cleaned up to Mumfod and Sons, because that was Stiles' favorite band at the moment and Scott loved jamming out to them with air guitar. They sang loudly and out of tune to the song 'Thistle and Weeds' and both determined without much discussion that the first beach day of the year would be that day. 'Ghosts That We Knew' had come on the shuffled playlist as they finished their preparations for the beach, sure it was a walk but it really wasn't that bad.

They were about half way to the beach when Stiles noticed a group of girls on their way back. "Oh, guys hold on a sec, ok?"

The girl that Stiles recognized as Allison crossed the street to stand in front of the two young men. Stiles had to admit, Scott was right, she was pretty, she had curly dark brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, she had no tank top on just her bathing suit top and her jean shorts. Stiles couldn't get a good look at her eyes because her sunglasses covered them. "Stiles and Scott, right?"

"Yeah." Scott answered stupidly, with an even dumber look on his face. "Yeah, I'm Scott, that's Stiles." Stiles did nothing but wave briefly at her, not that it mattered she was clearly infatuated with Scott, and boy did summer love work fast, thought Stiles.

"I believe I invited you both over tonight, is that still on?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great!" She said with a smile and of course her dimples were perfectly in place with Scott's and her teeth her shiny fluorescent white. "Uh, I guess I'll see you guys tonight then."

"Yeah..." She was about half way in the street when Scott called out to her; "What, what time?"

She shrugged easily and exaggeratedly with her arms. "Come whenever!"

Stiles just raised both his eyebrows as he watched her back her way back to her friends, he didn't bother listening to all their questions, they'd be answered by Allison and if not by them tonight. They started their journey towards the beach again, Scott talked aimlessly about how he thought he had a real chance with this girl, not that Stiles didn't think he did, he just wasn't really all that hot about Scotts' love life. Personally, Stiles would have preferred if the strawberry blonde knock out in the designer bikini had come up to them, but Stiles also didn't live in a fantasy land.

By the time they made it to the beach most of the good spots had been taken; "Who cares man, let's just find a spot and sit down."

"Well what if Allison and her friends come back?" Scott asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Well, that's great, but I'm not sure if you noticed but this is a beach..." Scott just looked at Stiles, "... you know where there's no specific land marks. Just sun, sand, ocean and tourists."

"Well I still think we should find something maybe a little closer to the..." Stiles had not listened though and he would continue to find a decent spot where the sand wasn't too sandy and the sun wasn't going to kill him. So maybe he wasn't the biggest beach fan, that was fine, he had sensitive skin anyways (so his mom told him).

Begrudgingly Scott had followed, Stiles knew he would, although many had seen Scott as the 'alpha' between them in high school it was more of the go with the flow type friendships. If Stiles made the decision Scott followed, it was applied to both situations, it just so happened that most decisions were Scotts', until the stupid ones came up those were Stiles'.

So they sat, well no they didn't, because Stiles didn't come all the way to the fucking East Coast to just sit and stare at the Atlantic Ocean, nope! He lathered up in sunscreen and made his way to the water. Scott followed and the two of them were having a great time, body surfing, jumping waves, acting like kids again. It was something they never got to do, well the Stilinksis' anyway, because Melissa McCall? She loved the beach, and for a week every summer she'd take Scott and Stiles down to the closest beach in Northern California. After Stiles' mom died there really wasn't anymore 'family' vacations, besides the camping trip his dad took him on, that had ended in a hotel room an hour away from camp, because their tent had a hole in it and apparently when a weather prediction calls for seventy-five percent chance of rain... it may rain.

Besides the point when the boys were good and salty they had made their way back to their towels, both stretched the length of the towel and for the most part their feet were buried within the sand. It was relaxing and fun and Stiles kept thinking about how much his mom would have loved it, but those thoughts quickly disappeared when he saw her staring at him. She was an eleven on a scale of ten, she was blonde, she was thin, she was lying on her stomach with her legs bent up towards the air, and she was looking straight at him.

"Dude." Stiles turned to look over at Scott, to find him asleep and with a slight snore, which of course, just of course that would happen because Scott doesn't get burnt and Stiles actually needed his help. "Alright..."

He sent a small friendly smile; she returned it and even sent him a small wave. "Hi."

Well shit, now what was he going to do. "Uh... hey!"

"Is that your boyfriend or...?"

Stiles looked over at Scott, "Him? No."

The girl just nodded lightly at him. "You gonna' tell me your name?"

"Stiles." She bit her bottom lip and nodded before he ushered towards her.

"Heather, so, Stiles... that's an interesting name."

"Yeah well Stiles is kind of an abbreviation of my last name, Stilinski."

Heather, which he thought was an absolutely fitting name, wrinkled her nose. "I like it, a little odd but otherwise unique. So do you have a first name?"

Stiles let out a bark of laughter; "Believe me, you don't want to know."

Heather laughed back at him, and there they talked with their backs facing the sun. Two hours later, he could feel the pain sinking in, Scott awake, and the three of them discussing everything from the differences on coasts to the differences of their school systems (mostly Heather and Stiles). "Well the other girls and I are going to catch dinner; we're on 19th, right next to the Mali Kai hotel, if you want to join."

When she walked away with her bag full of a sandy towel and flip-flops Scott slapped Stiles' arm. "Dude!"

"What?"

"You going to go?"

"I don't know man, probably not."

"What!?" Stiles looked over at his friend as they shook their towels out. "Why not? This could be your chance."

"Well, yeah, sure, but we have Allison's thing tonight..." it was a feeble excuse and if pressed to explain why he felt that was important he would shrug and say it wasn't. Scott didn't press and that was one of the wonderful things about their friendship, if something was bothering Stiles he'd either tell Scott or he wouldn't. There was no trust issue, there was no fighting about it, and it was just that. After Stiles' mom passed he found it more and more difficult to talk to anyone (although he talked a lot) about anything and when pressed he felt the uneasiness of anxiety kick into high gear.

"You really wanna' go?" Scott asked bewildered.

"You think I don't? Or you think I'll go for her?"

"No, no!" Scott was quick to defend his confused nature; he was quick on his feet when he realized he used his words in the wrong manner. "I meant that, well; you were never really into the party scene."

"And you thought that Heathers' house on 19th was going to be a simple dinner, no party what so ever?"

"You have a valid point there."

"Well thank you; I just kind of pieced together the puzzle on that one."

Scott shrugged and shoved at Stiles, "Alright smart ass." to which Stiles simply supplied a sincere thank you for noticing. They spent the walk back to Muriel's' in a relative silence, well not completely because Stiles was listening to his music, which consisted of mostly Mumford and Sons, Of Monsters and Men, Twenty One Pilots, the good music as he liked to say. There were other artists but today he stuck to 'Sigh No More'. He was in the midst of a mental jam session (he loved the drums, adored them) with Marcus Mumford himself when he realized that Scott had attempted to get his attention.

"Stiles!"

"What?" Stiles asked when he finally pulled the ear bud out.

"Why is that man glaring at us?"

Stiles had looked around, he hadn't realized how much ground they covered, he hadn't realized they were two blocks down from Muriel's' house, and he most certainly didn't notice the man from earlier that day as he glared at them (well mostly Stiles) from across the street. He was in similar attire from earlier that day, black tight tee and jeans. Stiles just shrugged and called him an old pervert and placed his ear bud back in place.

The thing with Stiles was that music was his own personal escape, he relished in the peace that it brought him, he loved discovering those smaller bands and he could just listen to them forever. He figured that listening to music, especially the good kind of music (though was there really a bad type?) it was his equivalent to a high. He would be stressed so he'd just play a playlist, he'd be tired so he'd pick a different playlist, and his first thing was always music. There was even some times where he just couldn't verbally explain what was going on, not to Scott, not to his dad, not to Danny... so he'd make a mix C.D. and he'd have them listen to it until they figured out what he meant. His dad never got it, Stiles would literally have to label the C.D. something ridiculous like 'I'm Mad at You', but Scott usually got it, after the first three times. Danny though? Stiles liked giving the C.D's to Danny because all he'd have to do is listen to the lyrics once or even the instrumental pieces once, and he'd just know.

He had been pulled from his thoughts as they approached the small house, he would never get over the sense of family that this house gave off, in both unnerved and calmed him. They greeted the grey haired woman (she insisted on kisses on the cheek) and made their way up to shower. There were two showers in the house, the hallway and Muriel's', since Scott was her nephew he got the honor of walking through her bedroom to use her shower while Stiles got the cramped hallway one, not that he would ever complain about free appliances. He let his iPod shuffle through and sang along with the songs that played while he scrubbed his body free of the intruding sand and salt. He was so not a beach person.

They decide that at eight they'd make their over to the house next door, sure why not? It seemed like a perfectly respectable time. Muriel had wished them well and told them to be safe, but she also shared her opinion on the family that owned the house, "They are wonderful neighbors, their daughter is so helpful." they figured it'd be ok. Stiles had worn on of his short sleeve button up plaid shirts, he left it unbuttoned because frankly he was far too lazy to button them up anyway and unbuttoned always looked better with dark jeans than buttoned anyway (it didn't really make a difference though, just convince).

"Oh, uhm, hey!" They're knocks were answered with a perky looking girl with dark hair braided back in a sports bra and Rutgers University sweat pants hanging low over some shorts. She was fit, she was lean, she was incredibly hot, but she was also confused as to who they were.

"It's ok Cora, they're here for me." The recognized voice of Allison instantly calmed down the one called Cora, she could easily kick both of their asses (Stiles would let her). "Cora, this is Scott and Stiles."

"So this is Scott." Scott waved with a ridiculous smile as Allison blushed lightly and smacked at the other girls arms. "Nice to meet you, please come in!"

It was almost like they stepped into a completely different time, or world, or something. The place literally just reeked of alcohol and pot; there was a game of beer pong going on in the dining room between a large African American boy and a cocky Hollister model. It looked like the Hollister model was already way passed his limit as he slurred his words and kissed messily at his partner, the strawberry blond from the street that was in designer shorts and a rather exposing shirt/bra like thing. Although while that was going on there was another girl, she was sexier, in a ruthless and dangerous kind of way, she had the blonde curly hair, the makeup, and the leather jacket to accompany the shirt skirt, she was in the smaller family room with another Hollister model, she stopped what she was doing and looked over at Stiles.

"Aww, did Allison invite her playmates over?"

"Shut up Erica." Allison snarled back at the sexy dangerous one.

"Put the claws away, I was merely observing." Erica replied sadistically, Stiles had expected nothing along those lines, nor did he expect her to walk over and push against him in a rather suggestive way. "You're cute. Does the cute one have a name?"

"S-Stiles!" He managed to yelp out as she gripped him firmly through his jeans that was definitely something he had _not _anticipated.

"Erica." She jumped back abruptly and looked over at the one called Cora. "Could you not?"

"I'll try and restrain myself."

"Thanks, because the last thing Derek wants is you sleeping with someone in the house."

"Doesn't he know what senior week _is_?" Erica asked exasperated, Stiles was just glad to have his body not under sly touches. "Fine, fine, whatever."

"Sorry about that." Stiles just looked up at Cora, "Whenever she smokes and drinks she gets a little... hot."

"I mean, I wouldn't say there's anything wrong, just not right."

Cora let out a laugh, it was quick and gentle but it was a laugh and he expected to fall in love right there. She showed him around, she introduced him to Hollister Model (Jackson Whittmore, high school hero for his athletic abilities) and his perfect girlfriend (Lydia Martin, high school valedictorian and top of the social circle), and Boyd (Vernon Boyd, but he preferred Boyd). There was a little resistance from Jackson and Lydia but otherwise they welcomed him into a team game of beer pong (something he's never played before in the past) and by the end of the first game, which he would admit was horrific, Boyd had demanded a new partner and Lydia was snickering.

"You're such a baby!" Cora cried as she stepped up next to Stiles. "We got this!" she high fived him and he insisted that he really doesn't have it. The awesome thing about this was that they were responsible enough to use water in the cups, yet stuck hard enough though their mission that they kept four cups of straight liquor on the side for the losers. In the end Cora and Stiles had lost three times before it was pure drunk luck that they won (and because Lydia had decided to just drink).

By that time he learned that Hollister Model number two was named Isaac Lahey, he and Jackson had played sports together all through high school and when things got messy between his father and him the Hale family took him in, Stiles found out that the Hale family was Cora's' family and they were big on sticking together. He really liked Cora, she was fun and nice and she was sweet because when he was drunk as a skunk in her living room rambling about being alone forever she had sat with him and pet his head gently. The thing about Cora though, was that she got him to laugh until he was practically crying, and he swore he'd fallen right there at the nice expensive looking dining room table. The entire time he had spent with Cora Hale he had not once thought about his best friend Scott or the girl Allison that had managed to not just catch his attention but managed to make him blubber.

"Cora, it's almost two." Stiles was drawn to the voice of Mr. Grumpy-Gills (maybe it was the alcohol talking) as he walked into the dining room. "What is he doing here?"

"_He _has a name Der." Cora clapped Stiles on the back and stood for a second before she burst out into laughter; "Stiles... Stiles Stilinski."

"I don't care what his name is, time to turn the music off and send him away."

Cora looked mildly annoyed, otherwise pleased, but Stiles didn't want to step on anyone's toes. "Let me just get Scott." Although Stiles was almost positive that he would end up on the floor if he really didn't try and focus on the spinning floor.

"I've already sent him home."

Stiles just looked at this Der character, he was still Mr. Grumpy-Gills to Stiles, but in the end Stiles' just accepted the answer given and shrugged; "Well Cora, this is my farewell." he was over dramatic about his bow and sloppy kisses to Cora's' hands. He stumbled his way to the front door, Jackson didn't acknowledge him but Lydia waved softly and as far as the intoxicated teen looked it was a token of friendship. The others were quick farewells and then he was out the door.

He stumbled his way next door, he stopped and weighed the options of just waltzing into the house and just sitting out back and playing the 'I fell asleep' card when Muriel woke up in the morning. He didn't have to worry though because he was being pulled into the back yard by none other than Scott himself. "Dude what the actual fuck!?"

"We can't go inside."

"No... We can't?" Scott didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in Stiles' voice, which was weird because Scott always caught onto Stiles' sarcasm. Stiles watched as Scott panicked mildly, as he paced the backyard in frantic whispers about how much Muriel would be disappointed in them giving into such typical things. "Scott."

"She'll call my mom Stiles, and then my mom will call your dad..."

"Scott."

"... We will never be trusted again and I'd lose my chance with Allison..."

"Scott!"

"How are you not freaking out right now!?" Scott whispered back at Stiles when he realized Stiles had attempted to gain his attention.

Stiles looked around and clapped his hands before he rubbed them together a few times; "Maybe because I'm shitfaced right now and tired and I just had an awesome night."

"You're missing the part where we're drunk and my Aunt Muriel is practically a _saint_."

"Your Aunt Muriel also has ears and if you two don't shut up and come inside I won't even try and help you both."

That was the second time Stiles had ever gotten drunk, the first time was after the championship lacrosse game in his sophomore year back in Beacon Hills. Danny had housed a party afterwards at his house and since Stiles' father had gone straight to work from the game to pull a double (which he did quite often) he was completely safe. Of course Stiles was smart, once he drank he didn't drive, it was that one awesome moment he had where he didn't have to worry about being truly responsible. He remembered the first sip he took, it was harsh and it burned the entire way down his throat but the warmth that it left in its trail had been a new feeling. He remembered drinking a little bit of everything, except beer (Danny was classy that was why) and he remembered his favorite mixtures, because they tasted sweet and harsh all at once. He remembered how he got a little light headed at first, then it got a little hard to focus (more than usual) but it wasn't long after that, that Stiles had found himself singing along to loud music and doing the 'concert dance'.

Stiles lay in his bunk and smiled a little at the memory, because that was a fun night, and if the nights like that one and the one he just experienced could fill up his entire memory he'd gladly drink the harsh burning liquids.

The next morning is a late start, again, but the boys didn't seem to mind too much. They make their way down the stairs and bite back groans as the sunlight blinds them. They are a little confused when they see Muriel in the kitchen, none the less she looks like Muriel with her white hair pulled back and her floral blouse loose with her sleeves rolled up and she hummed an unfamiliar tune. "Good morning boys."

"Morning." They grumbled out as they took a seat at the table, not before they got coffee (wicked woman probably knew everything).

"You boys had a late night last night." It wasn't an accusation it was just a general fact that she had made. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee is fine thank you." Stiles said politely with a smile, he ignored the look on her face because he knew it was that doting mother look.

"I'm alright too." Scott said with a small smile, if she had a problem with it she didn't voice it but Stiles could recognize the scold of a mother anywhere, even though he hadn't had one to experience that with in a long, long time.

She continued her morning routine in the kitchen, she gave a small amount of water to the plants on the windowsill, she wiped the counter and did the dishes, and Stiles noticed she ignored the perfectly good dish washer and washed her dishes by hand then placed them on the drying rack to dry. She wiped her hands and continued to hum before she too got a cup of coffee and made her way to the table with them. "So what are you plans today?"

"Actually we were invited to go to the boards today, if that's alright."

"Of course it is." Muriel clucked from behind her glass. "Just be careful, there are loons everywhere up there. Who are you going with?"

"The kids next door, uh they're here for the week."

Muriel put her cup down in a moment of silence she looked contemplative almost; "They rented out the Hale house?"

"Uh, actually, I think the one girls' family owns it." Scott hadn't really met Cora, at least that's what Stiles decided because Cora is a Hale and if that's one of the only things he remembers then so be it.

"Cora?" Muriel asked completely shocked. "My goodness it's been ages since I've seen her."

"She's next door, it's uh, her and all of her friends and some guy named Der?"

"Derek, Derek Hale, that's Cora's' older brother." Muriel fixed Stiles' mistake with ease and small hand motions, but that just made more sense than any other ridiculous thing Stiles could have come up with. "Last I saw him he was down with his Uncle after the accident."

Stiles was curious, mildly so, but not enough to really question Muriel about it. "Well they're in the house for the next six or so days."

"Good for them." Muriel said with conviction as she started to sip from her cup. Stiles and Scott had shared similar looks, because Muriel had a look in her eyes but she had refused to share any further information she may have had. Infuriating she was, Stiles thought as he took a collective sip from his cup.

They thought they were in the clear when they make their way to the front door, because Johnny promised he wasn't going to say something but Stiles would soon learn that Muriel had known a whole lot more about the previous night's adventures than she originally let on, because as they walked out the door she told them not to mix their liquors. It was one of those moments where Stiles swore he would have choked on water if he had, had any at the time. They went next door and tapped on the door, their wait was short when the same group as the night before appeared.

It was a decent walk, all the way across town actually, but it gave them all time to goof off and talk. Stiles discovered that Jackson and Lydia were actually a thing, a long lasting thing and Erica loved Boyd even though she never showed it. It was the occasional shoulder bump and small smile that made it obvious (once Cora pointed it out to Stiles); it had almost seemed like a perfect group when you added in Scott and Allison because those two had been managing a decent job at almost killing everyone with their cute displays of affection. Scott had Allison's' hand in a tight grip and her free arm was wrapped around his in a vice like grip. Stiles was happy for him, really he was, and when he felt Cora bump into him and then smile at him he realized how easy it was to just smile back.

When the boards came into sight the group let out a breath, because first thing first was pizza from Brothers Pizza (because Cora insisted that it was the best pizza in the world). So they sat, in a giant booth with orders of fries and two large pies and pitchers of soda laughing and joking and it was one of those memories that Stiles would store away because when he went back home and all the memories he couldn't escape came swamping back he could pull out this one like it was his own personal superhero. When the bill was divided and they refilled their cups they managed to start trekking down the boards, it was similar to the strips in California but at the same time it was totally different. People offered fudge samples; people stood outside with clappers, the guys behind the games flirted with the girls to get competitors, which of course didn't work.

They had already made it down to one end of the boardwalk, towards the convention center, and they had already started their way back down (Wednesday night they were going to start at the opposite end of the boards) to their street. It was as they were passing a small (more than likely overpriced) store selling sweat shirts with ridiculous sayings. "Oh, guys can you give me a minute?"

Stiles had recognized the voice as they all walked passed her but he had forgotten how pretty she was until she tapped on his shoulder and exclaimed his name, he returned the favor and before he could do anything else was pulled into a warm embrace; "What happened last night?"

"I, uh, I was with these guys." He said with a slight stutter because it was Stiles and he was practically incapable of being normal, but he scratched at the nape of his neck as she asked if they were all from Beacon Hills too. "Nah, they're just here for the week."

"Awesome! Where are you guys staying?"

"My house, on the bay in West Wildwood." Cora said with a small polite smile, but Stiles had to double take to make sure it wasn't a sarcastic smile. "You guys?"

"Nineteenth Avenue, you guys should join us tonight!" Heather had pulled out her phone and asked for Stiles' number, just to make sure he actually showed up this time, he gave her his number but something just didn't feel right.

When her friends had emerged from the store she had hugged Stiles again, she had waved to the rest and reminded them of the time once more. She had walked away with a solid 'See ya' tonight!' over her shoulder.

"She's totally into you." Erica was the first to say as Stiles turned back to the group. "She literally could not stop jumping for joy."

"She could just be a perky person."

"Oh please." Lydia said with her arms crossed, in the short time Stiles had known her he knew what that meant; "She invited you not just once but twice, then invited your friends to make sure you'd come. It's like a security deposit."

"I'm not a house she's renting out."

"No, but she is here to have fun." Isaac said as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "What's more fun than finding someone who's here for the exact same reason?"

"There's an innuendo in that message and if I could see your eyes I'd know if you were waggling your eyebrows at me."

"So why didn't you go?" Stiles had paused when Cora asked the question, she looked a little confused and curious. "I know nineteenth is pretty far from Muriel's' place but, that didn't stop my sister with her summer fling."

"I..." everyone looked at him, it wasn't a pressured look, just sincere curiosity. "I just wasn't interested."

"Well we're going to go tonight right?" Allison asked the group after a few collective seconds. "It sounds fun and it would give Derek a break."

"I don't see why not." Cora said with a shrug and a grin; "Gives us a chance to dress up."

"I have the perfect outfits in mind."

It was the talk of the entire walk home, Jackson blame Stiles and Scott agreed. The guys found little things to talk about, because they were guys and they didn't really need chit-chat to occupy them as they walked from one end of the city to the other. They talked about sports, they couldn't really agree on one group favorite but hockey would come close and they talked about school. Boyd had ended up picking his school out of a hat, he got Temple University in Philadelphia (Stiles had never been there, but he'd bet it was awesome), Jackson was going to Rutgers because everyone in his family had gone to Rutgers, Isaac had decided on taking some basic classes at a community college because he just wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, and Scott had talked about University of California in San Francisco, because it was far enough away from home where he didn't have to worry about his mother just popping over but close enough where if he needed her or she needed him he could get there. Stiles though shrugged because he applied to three different schools, he had gotten into all three, but he still hadn't picked a school. He had the thought of choosing a school meant signing his future to stone and he just wasn't sure if he wanted to commit himself to a place like Beacon Hills.

"So what are you going to do in August?" Jackson asked, because he thought it was a dumb idea and he had voiced that multiple times.

Stiles shrugged and thought for a moment; "I'm probably just going to enroll in some courses at the community college."

"Then what?"

"I don't know man." Stiles said a little defensively, because truthfully he didn't know and that scared him. "By the end of the fall semester I should decide on a major, maybe English or something."

"You do know that you aren't just making a short term decision right?"

"I know, but that's why I didn't settle on a school."

Boyd looked over at him with a quirked eyebrow; "How does your dad feel about all of it?"

"The same as any parent would?" Stiles shrugged as they crossed the final crosswalk. "I mean, he's not overly excited about it but, he says that I've always made the best decisions for me."

Stiles had made it apparently clear that the conversation was over, not that Stiles minded discussing everything and his relationship with his father but there were topics inside of that topic that he didn't want to drag up, not right there not on an easy walk home. It wasn't an over bearing and heart wrenching story, it just wasn't something he wanted to share with his new friends on a beautiful afternoon with the excitement of the evening to come buzzing around. Stiles was more interested in the conversation that the girls were having at that point, Lydia going over the appropriate attire for the evening, because it was essential that they all look amazing.

The group separated to get ready, well Stiles wasn't planning on doing much just switching the button up, because Lydia had scolded him on blue, red, and black and how it just didn't work. Scott however had fussed, showered, and debated on which graphic tee to wear because this was his first 'date' with Allison. Johnny had picked on and mocked both Scott and Stiles repeatedly, because it didn't matter what Stiles said if Heather invited him and he was going so that meant clearly he wanted Heather too. Except Stiles didn't.

It actually bothered him, it bothered him a lot, because he wasn't sure why but he just wasn't interested in Heather that way. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her (he was positive there was nothing wrong with him) and yet there he sat as he listened to Johnny tease and prod, yet he was completely uninterested. Heather just didn't do it for him, there was something just not there and Stiles was just as lost as when Paige McHale asked him out in the 9th grade and he couldn't actually find a reason to say no so instead he skipped school and told he had a serious disease. Which looking back probably wasn't the smartest idea that Stiles had ever had. When Johnny and his jokes got old Stiles had made his way out to the back yard.

"Hey."

Stiles flailed as he turned around; "Oh, uh, hey... Derek."

"I don't like you hanging around Cora."

"Uh..." Stiles had puffed his cheeks out and shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't need a reason."

"I understand that, because you're her brother and all, just that I'm not sure why you're pegging this at me."

"I don't like you."

"I can't possible begin to imagine as to why." Derek just raised an eyebrow; "Oh right, you have never been exposed to the charm of a Stilinski man."

Derek snorted; "I fail to see how that is charm."

"Well I fail to see why you don't like Cora and I hanging out."

"If you were smart you'd respect my decision."

"If _you _were smart you'd realize that I'm not interested in Cora in that way." Derek looked like he was about to argue, because he was a male and every male argues when a younger male denies physical attraction to an attractive female.

"Well why not?"

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Stiles asked incredulously, because really? Really? "Do you want me to be noble and trustworthy or a horn dog?"

"I don't like you."

"We've gone over that." Stiles said unimpressed, because really Derek didn't intimidate him. Derek was brooding, dark, mysterious, and somewhat on the attractive side (anyone would feel that way) but he did not intimidate Stiles.

"So I'll say it again, I don't want you near Cora."

"I think she's capable of making her own decisions dude, hate to break it to you but she's eighteen."

Stiles swore he watched something break in Derek's' tough guy act at that; "She also doesn't need someone who isn't going to be in her life three weeks from now."

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I can make that decision on my own." Both Stiles and Derek jumped when the topic of conversation actually appeared out of the back door. "Sorry Stiles, Derek is just a tad over protective."

"A tad?" Stiles pointed at Derek and motioned a much wider distance with his hands; "I'd say just a little bit passed."

"Shut up." Derek growled out before he turned his attention on to his sister. "Could you go back inside please?"

"No." Cora said defiantly as she crossed her arms. She was dressed for the evening and Stiles' guess was that she had exited the house originally because of all the endless girl talk going on inside (he wouldn't make it either). He also assumed that Lydia had managed to pick out the outfit because she was in a blue button up blouse with a high waist black pleated skirt and Roman soldier style sandals.

"Cora -"

"I appreciate your concern Derek, but Stiles isn't interested." She turned towards Stiles himself who agreed along with her. "Even if he was you know I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I know, but -"

"No buts."

Stiles felt the need to rock between the balls of his foot and his heels; "She told you dude."

"Shut up." The siblings simultaneously growled out, although he was willing to bet Cora wasn't directing it at him so much as her brother. Instead of cracking out a sarcastic remark Stiles commented on Cora's' hair, a French braid to the side and a messy bun to the side. "Thank you."

"Are you even listening to me?" Derek said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, why should I listen to you when you don't listen to me?"

There was no answer given because Jackson had yelled out the back door that it was time to leave. Cora smirked before she walked through the house, Derek glared at Stiles, and Stiles just waved before he rushed off to meet with the group out front. He hadn't meant to cause such a conflict between the siblings, because honestly he was Stiles and there was nothing that _great _about him to start a conflict _about_. The girls distracted him, because they all looked so pretty (still did nothing for him though), Lydia in high waist shorts and a strapless tucked in floral shirt/body suit thing and remarkably enough she was in small heels. Erica was a little more classic Erica, boots, jeans, and maxi tank top that showed off her perfectly toned stomach, and Allison? Allison was primped and curled in lace design cut out tights, a strapless classy (yet totally party scene) dress and blazer with heeled boots. Why was any of this relevant? Stiles had asked himself, because truthfully at the end of the night he wouldn't give two shits about who was wearing what.

The walk to the party took less time than originally anticipated, maybe it was the excitement? Maybe it was the fact that they party was a lot closer to them than it was to the beach? Who knew, but before they knew it they were at the house where music could be heard along with the chatter of a good time. It was awesome at first because Heather showed Stiles off to all of her friends, his friends got showed off to her friends and they all became mutual friends, and Scott had managed to snag Allison and sneak off somewhere secretive and alone again. "So, I'm glad you could make it."

Stiles smiled politely and lifted his plastic cup towards Heather; "Happy we made it as well."

Heather looked over at him through a sideway glance. "Do you want to dance?"

Stiles had looked around at first then motioned towards himself, because again he was Stiles Stilinski and in the ninth grade he got asked out by one of the prettiest girls they'd graduate with and he'd find excuses to say no. "Uh... yeah sure."

"Great, let's go!" He wasn't really given the opportunity to really back out before she grabbed his hand. That was of course the perfect moment for him to not be able to find any of his friends, or Jackson, because he just wasn't quite sure if him and Jackson were friends or if they were still in that not quite friends but not really acquaintances phase. He was quickly pulled back to reality when he felt the body of none other than Heather up against his as she swung her hips and grinded up against him.

That was the moment Stiles discovered two things; one of them being that concert dancing was actually not acceptable at any other social event other than concerts and prom, maybe not even prom, and the second was that he still felt something close to nothing for Heather. It wasn't a negative thing, because he would value her friendship but if she asked him at that second if he wanted to find somewhere more private so they could 'talk' he'd probably suggest the middle of the street. In front of the police department. Or hospital.

It really all depended on where they ended up first, but he was again pulled from his thoughts when he felt her arms as they snaked their way around his neck; "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm just not drunk enough."

"Well, we can fix that." She smirked playfully as she pressed a small kiss to his lips, he felt his eyes widen and his hands go sweaty and what had just happened? Why was she pressing her lips firmly against his? Why wasn't he responding?

He felt his hands run up her bare arms and grasp at her shoulders before he firmly pushed her aside, she was intoxicated from who knew what and when asked he'd say it was morally right for him to take advantage of her while she was so far gone. She didn't even realize the separation or space that he had started to put between their bodies, "I really, really, like you Stiles."

"I like you too Heather." Stiles replied back with an awkward undertone, his hand had managed to rub at the back of his head. "I just don't think I like you the same way?"

Heather just giggled and pulled away from him (thank God) and laced their fingers; "There's plenty of time for that later."

She pulled him along and offered him another drink, then another, and one more. Whatever it was they mixed into the jungle juice was enough to get him a decent buzz by the end of drink number four and by five he was closer to drunk than he was to anything else. He stopped after seven, when he laughed at everything, became louder than usual, and sluggishly moved along with the bodies in the house. By midnight he had managed to make his way back to his friends, his group, or what was in plain sight. Cora and Erica had stood against the wall with Boyd for almost the whole night and when enough was enough for Stiles he had joined them, they people watched and talked aimlessly on those surrounding them. Cora and Erica had criticized outfits and dates while Boyd discussed with Stiles on the methods and ideas of smoking.

"I've never smoked pot."

"You've got to be joking." Stiles hadn't realized that after his admittance that Erica had turned around stunned until she spoke. "There is no fucking way you're some kind of marijuana virgin, not with the shit you babble about."

"My dad is the sheriff; I could have gotten away with it if I had tried."

"We're smoking tomorrow."

"Erica." Cora jumped in with a warning tone. "That was the only thing Derek didn't want going on in the house."

"It's been going on since we got here, Isaac and I light up at least one a night."

"Doesn't mean he approves."

"We'll go to the island then." Cora sent Erica a look before she herself smirked and agreed, Stiles had tried adamantly to interrupt and insist that he was ok, he wasn't looking to smoke or anything like that, but Boyd had clapped him on the shoulder and insisted that it wasn't as big a deal as they were making it out to be.

It was almost one by the time the entire group had left, the two a.m. rule still applied; Derek wanted everyone he was responsible for to stop the partying and be home or calmed down by then. It was a curfew and while some people (Jackson) thought it was a little unfair because they were on senior week they all consented and agreed. By one forty-five they were back in the neighborhood, Scott had instantly agreed to the following days plans, they were going to spend the day relaxing and fishing off the docks of their backyards and as the sun was setting they would all head to the island across the way.

"Gives us time to work on our tan." Lydia sang out as she looped her arm through Cora and Allison's'.

"I'm not so sure about tanning Lyds." Allison said with a small smile. "I may just burn up."

"Please, I'm sure you have some SPF 75 lying around."

"Did you hear?" Erica started, "any sunscreen with an SPF over 45 is considered counterproductive."

"I'm not sure why you feel the need to start something every night."

Erica just shrugged as they approached the houses; "I get bored easily."

Allison let out a scoff as she watched the blonde waltz into the house, Stiles watched as Scott and Allison hung back for just a few more moments of privacy, whispers and little kisses no doubt. Isaac had clapped him on the back as he passed and if Stiles had paid the normal amount of attention that he normally did he wouldn't have noticed the way Isaac let his hand lightly grip Cora's' before he passed her too. He wondered why he wasn't more upset about it, because he should be, right?

"I saw that."

"What?" Cora started innocently as Lydia kissed both their cheeks before she too turned inside, Jackson had just passed both of them while he cracked his jokes at Scott.

"It's not me Derek should be worrying about."

Cora just stared at Stiles, "Of course it's not you, but Derek shouldn't be worried about anyone."

"Except for Isaac." Stiles said while he shoved his hands deep into his pocket. "You like him."

"Of course I do, Isaac and I have been friends for almost three years now."

"Sure, sure you like him as a friend but you want more, don't you?"

Cora scoffed before she pressed a hand to her forehead; "You're drunk Stiles. You need to go home, sleep it off -"

"You know the more you deflect the more I know I'm right." Stiles shrugged easily and grinned when he saw the way her body tensed and the darkening of her cheeks. "Why not go for it?"

"Complicated." Cora said stiffly, "Why not go for Heather?"

It was that question that had set a mind whirling amount of questions off in his head. What was wrong with Heather? What was wrong with him? Why didn't he just go for Heather, it was a week out of his entire life, he could have the picture perfect girl for his amazing time in Wildwood but instead he opted to avoid and defend. "I don't know."

"I think you do. I just don't think you've realized it yet."

Cora started to walk away from him and enter her house when Stiles had called out to her; "What if I have but I don't know what to do?"

Cora shrugged; "I guess you'll figure it out."

She was inside before he could properly respond, Scott and Allison were still sharing their proclamations of love (it really sickened him). "C'mon lover boy."

"Just a minute..." Scott said as he lightly placed a kiss against Allison's' cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I can't wait."

Before Stiles heard anything else he proceeded to make his way into Muriel's' place, he swore the entire time that if he had to hear one more mindless declaration he was positive he'd get sick. Instead Stiles made his way up to their room, changed, and had slid into his bunk and fifteen minutes later was not shocked that Scott had come into the room breathless and metaphorically reeking of happiness. He listened to Scott babble for an unknown amount of time (they've known each for two days) and each time Scott listed another one of Allison's' amazing accomplishments Stiles was amazed that he hadn't already thrown himself off of his bunk. "We were thinking of going on a date."

"Good for you." Stiles replied with slurred speech, because really he was just tired and wanted to sleep. "When and where?"

"Tomorrow, the diner around the corner from here."

Stiles wasn't really sure if he replied or not, but Scott had hummed of happiness after a moment and after two more moments Stiles was asleep and dreaming.

It was an easy night of rest for Stiles, he had fallen into a deep slumber the moment his head had touched the pillow, it was relaxing and he embraced it easily. His dream was just endless nothing, there was no plot for him to try and unwind, there was no girls (men) there to make him hard, but most importantly he wasn't badgered with little subconscious reminders that he had chosen to go nowhere with his life. There was only peace, which was often welcomed and never rushed when it came to him. He couldn't explain the peace he had felt, but he swore he smelled seafood and could hear gulls. In the midst of his dreamless, sound tracked night he had started to piece together different things, the sound of bottles clinking together, laughter from Cora, Erica, and Allison, Isaacs' chatter and consideration, but most importantly he had pieced together an image of Derek. Derek and Cora, on the dock, as children. They bickered and battled and she fell in, but Derek was right there he got her out. When Stiles woke up to the smell of Johnny's' cooking (it was different from Muriel's') he had forgotten almost immediately just what it was that he had conjured up in his mind. If anything, he'd granted to himself, it was the idea of Derek being a good older brother.

Stiles had found himself in Muriel's' restaurant the next morning, he had accidentally wandered there while on a jog. There was a morning rush of families on vacation and expecting only the best, there were servers talking to everyone with a smile as if they've known everyone here since they were little, there was the old man that sat in a table overlooking the bay that had three or four different people pass by him with morning greetings. That was where Stiles found Muriel, talking to this one man, she smiled and laughed as Muriel did and they shared their own gossip and jokes. "Well good morning Stiles."

"Uh, hi!" Stiles said with a wave as Muriel ushered him over.

"This is my nephews friend, you remember Scott don't you Ken?"

"Of course I remember Scott." Ken said as he sipped at his coffee. "Always messed with my shepherds."

"Oh he was just a boy." Muriel replied as she insisted that Stiles sit down. "Stiles meet Ken Carroll, Ken and Jack used to fish together."

"One of the best guys on that boat." Ken said as he toasted his coffee cup up. "How is Wildwood treating you Stiles?"

"Great, sir. I'm having a great time."

"Glad to hear it, how long are you in town?"

"The month, Scott needs to be back to get ready for school."

"Well good for Scott." Ken took another sip from his coffee, sometime during their conversation Muriel had wandered away. "I'm sure Melissa is very proud, how about your folks?"

Stiles just pursed his lips together. "It's just my dad and I, my mom passed away when I was nine."

"Sorry to hear that." Stiles shrugged it off, true it hurt but this man was a stranger, his indifference would not have made much of a difference in Stiles life. "My wife, bless her soul, passed just before our youngest' wedding."

"Must have been hard."

"It was, I couldn't imagine my son living without his mother at nine though, what does your father do?"

"He's the sheriff; he got promoted when I was about twelve or so."

"Well, we all appreciate what he does, and I'm sure they appreciate what a fine young man he's raised."

Stiles would have responded, by response he truly meant deflect the compliment and brushing off any further compliments because Stiles did not know how to take them or the proper response, his focus was now on Muriel as she talked more with Ken and scolded him on making Stiles blush furiously.

The morning rush picked up after a few more moments and a hand shake goodbye, Stiles had watched Muriel smile with customers before she waltzed back into the kitchen, she re-emerged with three platters; "Need a hand?"

Muriel looked at Stiles with a smile; "Go on back, tell Johnny you're filling in for Barb today, you'll be done by noon."

True to her word by noon Stiles was out of the restaurant with thirty bucks in tips, maybe it wasn't the best a server had ever gotten, but for a kid with no experience? He would admit that Muriel had taken the orders and he'd just run them out, but he was good at getting drinks and she said with a little practice he'd be fit for his own shift. He laughed because she was joking, but there was still a small part of him that hoped because maybe he could find a place here for real.

Hours later he's watching Scott fuss over what to wear on his official date with Allison, because it's funny as hell and Stiles really enjoys making fun of his friend. "Oh come on, that joke was funny."

Scott stopped buttoning his shirt and looked over at his friend; "It really wasn't, because I'm not a lost puppy when she isn't around."

"Except for the fact that you wander around hopelessly until she contacts you."

"You would too if Cora called."

Stiles sputtered and choked on his water; "I'm sorry what?"

"You and Cora. Don't even try and deny it dude." Scott said while he played with his shirt, well his fifth shirt in the last ten minutes. "Everyone has bets on you two."

"Except Cora and I don't like each other, not like that."

"Dude, you cannot be that dense."

"We don't! We honestly have nothing going on."

"Does she know that?"

Stiles took an extra moment to really think about his response, because he certainly hoped Cora understood that their friendship was platonic, he wasn't interested romantically, and he would admit that he may feel flattered but he wasn't interested. He wasn't even sure if he was interested in girls, because that thought hadn't popped into his head at all so far on this trip. "Yeah, yeah she knows."

Although now if he was completely honest wasn't so sure and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cora, especially Cora. He nodded accordingly to Scott as he rambled on about Allison and how perfect she was and all this other bull shit that really wouldn't matter in the long run. He started to stare off into space out the window, he took everything in (because that's what someone does when they're having deep and meaningful self-discovery trips) when he noticed a dark looming figure out on the dock of their oh so kind neighbors.

That was the other thought process that Stiles had been denying, Derek Hale, Cora's' older brother, Cora's' older hateful brother that really couldn't stand him or Scott -it really didn't bother him if Derek disliked Scott. He thought about how little he really knew about their neighbors, all of them (including Allison) and that bother Stiles, it bothered him enough to set a personal resolve to have a 'truth circle' of sorts.

Of course mentioning the 'Truth Circle' only brought him back to a time where he had more than just Scott, just when his mother got diagnosed and Stiles was sent to his aunt's house almost every weekend because she had twin girls Stiles' age and all they wanted to do was sit around and play truth or dare, which eventually just became truth or truth because Stiles would refuse dare every time and after the first three games Jessie and Charlie learned how their cousin worked. As they got older the game did as well, it went from truth or truth to a truth circle, there were rules and everything and he actually looked forward to them. After his mom died his aunt moved just a little farther away and the truth circle was put to an end, he couldn't actually recall the last time he's heard from either of them or his aunt.

When Stiles was snapped out of his trip down memory lane Scott was getting ready to leave for his first official date with Allison, which meant in another hour he'd find himself over next door getting up to some form of shenanigan with the other hooligans. So for about forty-five minutes he found himself cleaning for Muriel and Johnny, he cleaned the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, the works he'd say. When Muriel walked through the door as he was leaving she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, "don't be too late, you've been requested for the morning."

He turned around as he walked backwards; "Really? By who?"

"Ken Caroll." Muriel didn't miss the way Stiles' smiled at the news. "Seems to me that you made quite an impression on him, that's hard to do."

"I don't believe you." He said playfully as he waved and gave her a time, he'd be up home early enough to get a good night's rest before work, because somehow his vacation turned into a work trip? Who knew, but it felt good to have someone like Ken actually request him, actually _want_ to see him.

He waltzed right into the rustic looking house, just like he'd been told to do; he made himself at home at the dining room table where Cora, Derek, Erica, and Isaac had taken up a residency. "Well, someone looks happy this evening."

"Well, someone's just a little snarky this evening." Stiles replied to Erica's' greeting -which really wasn't a greeting anyway so who cared right?

What Stiles had not expected was for Derek to snort and snarkly reply right back; "no this is just typical Erica."

The kids at the table all snickered or giggled but Stiles stared, because that wasn't creepy or anything like that, well it wasn't until Derek snapped at him to knock it off. "Sorry, I just… never heard you crack a joke!" and just like that the tension (maybe it wasn't there) was gone and the air was light yet again.

"So Stiles you ready for tonight?"

"What's the game plan?" He was so ready, more than ready, even if he had no idea what they were doing.

Cora smirked and leaned across the way to get up in Stiles' face, he thought briefly back to his and Scotts' conversation earlier that evening, but something about Cora and _Stiles _just didn't match up, and at this point he was positive that he and Cora actually had the conversation the previous night. He'd have to ask.

"Stiles are you listening?"

"Uh…" he looked around the room then huffed a breath with an easy shrug. "Not really, sorry I was thinking about something, so what're we doing?"

Erica's' boisterous laughter didn't shock him at that point, more so pleased him that she was able to laugh around him -rather than scare or rub against. "Cora went into vivid detail about how we were going to tie you up and each take a turn in dirtying your virgin ass, literally, are you sure you're not gay?"

He was quick to a defense; "I never said I wasn't." which apparently was the wrong thing, because while Cora looked at him softly and giggled, Erica raised an eyebrow and nudged Isaac, then he glanced at Derek who looked like someone had hit him upside the head with a book. "Not to say that I am, I'm just saying."

"We don't care."

"Thank you Isaac, I'm glad you can accept me for who I am and not who I like to fuck." Apparently Isaac didn't get the sarcasm, not that Stiles had really expected him to, hoped and anticipated maybe but definitely did not expect.

"Who cares if you like guys, who cares if you like girls? I mean really, the whole debacle on the whole thing is just primitive."

"I'm amazed you even know how to use proper English."

"I'm amazed you two are still doing this." Derek said with slight irritation in his voice; "So, are we doing this or what?"

"Wait… we? We who?"

"Well since Boyd can't risk his football scholarship Der was nice enough to take his place." Erica was up and out of her seat at that point, she had planted a sloppy kiss on Derek's' cheek and gave him some ridiculous pet name as a thank you. Derek did not look impressed.

"Makes sense, but what is that we're doing that Boyd can't? He's drank the last couple of nights with us."

"He can't smoke pot Stiles." Cora said as if it were the easiest thing to figure out.

"We're doing that?"

"That was the plan, if you aren't ok with it you can play Boyd in Madden but he's a cheat." Erica offered lightly as she examined her nails. "C'mon! The tide is perfect and we won't have light for long."

"Alright, alright we're coming." Cora, Isaac, and Derek got up from the table. Stiles heard the back sliding door open then slam shut and he heard the giggling of the girls and the quick defense of Isaac and Stiles just felt out of place.

He'd admit to not really trying anything along those lines, he simply didn't really risk it. Of course though he had experimented, what teenager doesn't? But he wasn't so sure right at that moment. They were all probably experienced, far more experienced than Stiles (which infuriated him because everything they did they were experienced). He heard Boyd clamper down the stairs, he heard the TV, and he heard them outside and he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Are you coming or not?" Stiles' jumped out of his thoughts when Derek passed by him, he watched the older man rummage through a pile of crap until he held up a long lighter, he flicked it to make sure it worked. "Well?"

Stiles took a deep breath; "Yeah, yeah I'm in."

Stiles would pretend not to notice the little smile or the way Derek said 'good' as if he really wanted Stiles there, which would be close to impossible because was Derek.

He goofed off with the rest of them, he and Isaac ended up on paddle duty and took all possible opportunities to splash the girls -Derek that they could. Stiles hadn't really thought about where they'd be going, but the little island across the way from Muriel's' and the Hales' was the perfect spot apparently, though they were on the opposite side of course. They pulled the boat up and gathered dry driftwood, Cora and Isaac had taken it upon themselves to set up the blankets and prepare the drug, Stiles looked at the way Cora looked at Isaac.

Somehow, someway, Stiles would get them together. It may not be the most moral thing he'll ever do but by God he's going to do it! When the wood was collected and Derek had a small flame going Stiles had taken his place among his friends, there Isaac sat leaning back on his hands (so close to Cora) and there she sat with her legs tucked under her. Erica was lounged out with her curly hair facing the wind, she looked like a petrifying model of sorts, then there was Derek who had taken his seat with his arms braced on his knees and a water bottle in his hand then Stiles with his legs folded pretzel style and his hands playing with a loose twig because he was _so _out of his element.

One the piece was lit and Isaac took his first hit he passed it to Cora, thankfully, she took a smaller one, which would make sense to Stiles, until Erica took one bigger than Isaacs' and Derek taking one about the same size of Erica. When Stiles got the piece he took a moment to appreciate it, intricate paint work, swirls of grey and yellow and red and he questioned what was on it, his only reply was to man up so he did. It was smaller than Isaacs' probably more Cora's' size and he managed to choke.

"Drink." Stiles looked at the water bottle being offered to him. "Do it."

He had no complaints he guzzled more than half the water bottle down, he felt instant remorse and apologized repeatedly; "I brought it for _you_."

"Uh… thanks."

"So Stiles," Erica started before she took her second hit. "Is this your first time?"

She passed it to him over the sand, the scent was potent and at the same time comforting, then again wasn't that what pot was supposed to do? Hell he didn't know, he did an extensive research paper on it to get out of tenth grade health, he not only aced it but they used his report and presentation that year to help teach the course. It was his shining moment it was also his death march because every teacher now knew that unmotivated and pain in the ass Stiles Stilinski actually had the makings of a good student. His main point was, before his thoughts trailed, that he wasn't sure what to do how to respond. "First time with you guys. Second time overall I think."

He took a hit and passed it, he was caught staring at Derek again, this time he didn't look away just smiled a little, he was impressed when he got a devilish smirk back then a huff of smoke in his face. "So Erica, you gonna' miss all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as they passed the piece around, though it was up to Cora's' mouth by time the question was out.

"I'm getting the hell out of this hell hole of a country."

"She's going to Spain to live with her Abuela." Isaac said with sass, because he was Isaac and stone cold sober, drunk, or just stoned he was a sassy little fucker. Then again, Stiles mused to himself which was why they got along so well.

"I've been to Spain three times in my life and each time it's harder and harder for me to leave. It's almost like I belong there, you know?"

"Not really." Stiles replied after another swig of water. He could already feel little effects, he was light almost, and it was like he was facing a decent buzz except he wasn't. "I uh, don't really do the belonging thing."

"You belong with us." Cora said with defiance, when did she put on Isaacs' sweatshirt? Stiles must of have missed that. "So Stiles Stilinski… what's your real first name?"

He laughed, it was a good laughter but it was also the kind of panicky laugh, where he didn't want them to ask such a personal question and bring up an even more personal topic, that of which he had not discussed with them. "That's for me to know and only me."

"Who named you?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

Erica snickered; "My, my so close to respond, I think we've struck gold Cora."

"My life isn't gold." But there wasn't much bite to it, that was what rose the flag in Derek's' eyes. "My mom named me, after her grandfather or father or something ridiculous like that."

Cora was the second to catch on to the snappy tone; "Erica, stop."

"I didn't do anything."

"She's right, she didn't do anything." Stiles said as he gulped the last of the water bottle down. "My mom's a touchy topic."

Derek raised his eyebrow, since his piece was no longer being passed he took it upon himself to finish. He felt like a teenager again, he felt like he did before everything turned to shit and before life got in the way. Before Cora was old enough to understand the horrible things this world was capable of, before everything that mattered was no longer there. He let the drug do its thing and laid back in sand, he heard Stiles chatter aimlessly with Cora and Erica, stupid kid had his reasons for clamming up, let it go. It wasn't his battle though nor was it his problem so he laid and listened and stared at the sky that was dark enough to see stars. He stared and censored the conversation; "If the petty argument doesn't end you'll all swim home."

There was an awkward silence afterwards and Stiles, well he wanted a truth circle but he didn't realize that the truth would be so… painful to bring up. "I don't like to talk about my mom because she died and… part of me blames me and part of me blames her."

Derek sat up slowly, Erica looked guilty which pleased him because she pushed and she pushed and she got what she wanted only she got just the same she got to know Cora, with guilt. Cora looked up at him with doe eyes, but there wasn't anything Derek would do because tonight he was high and he was enjoying it and he wasn't going to baby his baby sister anymore. Isaac looked the most understanding in the group; he just pursed his lips and nodded mutely.

"How did she die?" Isaac asked softly while he played with the hair on the back of his head. "I mean, my mom died too, I was six she uh, got hit by a drunk driver."

"Did they get the guy?"

"Oh yeah, all the witnesses showed up for court and all their statements were golden, it took longer than expected cause the douche was this big wig business man that had an awesome attorney."

"I can relate to that feeling, my dad fucking hates those guys." They share a quiet laugh before all eyes turn to look at him again; "She got sick when I was really little, she got better when I was about six, but by the time I was nine we were preparing for her funeral. Her doctor mentioned to my dad that if she didn't have the additional stress of handling me she probably would have had a better chance."

"You believed that douche bag of a doctor?"

All eyes turned towards Derek, "I, uh, yeah… I mean technically I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the room but, Scotts' mom could only entertain me for so long before she had actual work. Ever since my dad… he's different."

Derek huffed out a breath and shook his head. "That doesn't give a doctor the right to say that about a child and if your father didn't stick up for you, regardless of the circumstance then he's just as guilty."

"My dad doesn't blame me." Stiles replied, but it was a half assed reply, because he didn't know his did didn't think that way until after his third consecutive panic attack that had him in the counselors office every other Thursday. "He doesn't, but I was a lot to handle."

"No shit."

"Stiles, you were barely a kid." Cora started softly. "So you're a little high strung, big deal that's no excuse for a doctor telling a father his son is the reason his wife died of cancer. This, by the way, is in some cases futile. You blaming yourself is like Derek blaming himself."

"Cora." Derek bit it out and suddenly there was sadness to the group.

Stiles didn't want that, he didn't want to know every dark secret that they all kept; he just wanted to say he knew things about them. He must have looked guilty though because Derek had snapped at him to stop looking like someone kicked his puppy, and he would argue that he did not look like that. "I didn't mean to cause a fight."

"You didn't." Isaac soothed quickly, no one was angry was what he was trying to say. "You're our friend and I'm not ok with my friend thinking so lowly of himself."

Stiles smiled at that, because besides Scott and Danny (sometimes) he really didn't have a group of friends. Stiles cracked a joke about how sorry the group must be and somehow the mood lightened by ten times, Derek brooded next to him but at that point it was normal. He wouldn't question what Cora meant by bringing up Derek, eventually he'd have the answers he wanted but for now he'd let it go.

It was barely touching on eleven when Stiles announced that he'd need to find a way back, the drug had long since worked its initial course, all that remained were the remnants, laughing at stupid shit, pondering the meaning of life and making up a tragic tale of a girl stuck inside this burning log of sorts, of course when Derek placed a new log on the steady going fire they (Stiles and Isaac of course) made dramatic high pitched screams. They didn't last long, but the protests of Stiles leaving did, they lasted far longer than he would have originally guessed they would.

"Why do you have to leave?" Erica pouted as she pulled on his hand.

"Muriel needs my help at the restaurant tomorrow, I have to go."

Cora snorted; "You're on vacation and you're going to work? Are you eighteen or twenty-eight?" Isaac, sitting directly behind her, like right there (Stiles liked taking little mental notes) only snorted before he ducked his head behind Cora's'. It was the most open he's seen both of them and suddenly that conversation with Scoot seemed so stupid he wanted to laugh, or maybe he did.

"C'mon, I'll take you back." Was exactly not what he expected to hear from Derek as he stood up and offered him a hand. This was the most civil thing he's ever done towards Stiles.

They made their way back towards the small boat together in a mutual silence. Stiles would ignore the fact that Derek was being nice and he wouldn't look into it because it was nothing, just a friend being a friend. He would ignore the way that Derek stared at him throughout the night, he would ignore any nice thing said or done to him because if he didn't he'd end up making a mess out of things.

They rowed up to the dock and as Derek was securing it to the wood Stiles made his way to jump out, he was stopped by an hand on his arm; "Yeah dude?"

"I think it's awesome you're helping out Muriel." Stiles smiled a small little happy smile, but he'd ignore that Derek said that later. "I also wanted you to know that if you are gay, there's nothing wrong with it."

Stiles just kind of let his mouth hang open; "I'm… I mean… I don't know. I like both? Maybe I like guys better, it's messy. Thanks."

He was out of the boat and across the yards much faster than he anticipated. He watched and Derek didn't move for a little bit, he sat on the boat with one leg hanging easily into the boat, with that Stiles decided it was time to go to bed. Or try.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time, because that's what he did when he contemplated things and he contemplated a lot tonight. He contemplated what Isaac had said, he could relate on a whole new level with him and that both comforted and saddened Stiles. There was something about losing a parent that just sticks with you and not in the physical and consistent way that it does but in the pitying type. Isaac and Stiles went through similar things growing up, pity from the local old ladies, exemptions from negative actions because 'there's no mother in that household', either way it both infuriated and depressed Stiles. He wondered how Isaac looked at the whole topic… then his mind wandered to Cora and what she said. What would Derek blame himself for? Why would he be so angry at the mere mention of it? He couldn't say he cared overly so but he most definitely did not hold any anger towards him nor did he want to see that angry look again. Now, the thing with Stiles was, once you got his mind onto something it took a long time for it to ease away, which was funny considering his ADHD, however Derek wouldn't leave. Derek was strong and broody and always mean and just all sorts of other negative adjectives, until you brought Cora into it, instant change.

He thought about what Derek said, being gay wasn't bad, being straight wasn't bad, and tonight he finalized his suspected thoughts. He wasn't necessarily strictly dickly, well maybe, but he was definitely interested in Derek and that was a bigger problem than his sexuality. Derek was so far out of his league, so far that if Derek ever found out he'd be laughed at and scowled at and it would be so bad. Yet the final thought running through his head was that he'd get around to telling him, besides after this trip he probably wouldn't be seeing much of him if every again.

His morning was quick; Muriel commented that she liked quick. Ken was in his respected seat and Stiles talked briefly, he really didn't get the opportunity to until Muriel told him to wrap up the apron he was done for the day. "Ken wants to see you."

So he ushered himself to the seat with a spare cup of coffee, regular with a cream and two sugars. "Mr. Caroll how are you?"

"Well I'm fine how about you son?"

Stiles thought about last night, he wouldn't dump that uneasiness onto the poor man. "I'm good, a little tired."

"Yes, Muriel mentioned that you go over to the Hale place every night." Ken took a small sip from his first cup. "Good group of kids they are, such a shame what happened to their parents and Laura."

Stiles pretended to know what he was talking about; he agreed and even commented on how difficult it must have been. "Well after the accident their uncle Peter took them in, he's a good man a little whacky but he treats them right and that's all that matters."

"Yeah I really like Derek" Ken raised his eyebrow at Stiles when he took a pause. "And Cora. Of course Cora, who wouldn't like Cora?"

Ken let out a harsh small laugh; "Derek used to serve here, he'd have morning coffee with me then get on with his shift. He's a good boy. Cora is an angel with devils eyes, that child was worse than Scott with my shepherds."

Stiles laughed; "Sounds like Cora, but, I didn't know about Derek. They talk a whole lot about what happened."

"Oh I wouldn't imagine, it was awful." Stiles urged with his hands innocently, well he tried, for Ken to continue. "His parents were taking their older sister off to school orientation, right before the bridge this kid comes running out into the road, well the Hales' swerve and hit the guard rail head on and split the car almost straight down. The car caught fire before they could call for help; it was a lost cause by then. The kids haven't been the same since."

Stiles blew out a breath; he thought his life sucked, boy was he wrong. "Holy shit."

"I know, such a horrible thing to happen to them and so young." Stiles just nodded mutely, Ken was already half way through his second cup of coffee. "Why don't you head on home, get some real rest."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that." Stiles shook the older mans' hand and made his way out. "See ya' Johnny." He didn't get very far before Johnny pulled him aside, "Yes?" Stiles asked innocently.

"Next time you smoke hide your clothes."

"Uh."

Johnny just smiled and patted his back, and that was how Stiles learned that he was not as sneaky as he thought.

As the week continued the crew (that's what Stiles liked to call it) had grown impossibly closer. Scott and Allison were always together, no matter what, and although it was adorable (in the sickening and over the top way) they both had to face the reality of the weeks end. Until, of course Cora had extended an open invite to Allison, which, of course she took. Scott and Allison would be together every other weekend for the remaining two and a half months. While the excitement was real and pure from Stiles it was also kind of sarcastic, what would he do while Scott played love bird all day all weekend? Eventually the thoughts left his mind because there was another law to break that night, bonfire on the beach, or well an attempt.

At the end of the week, at the end of the packing, at the end of all the adventures and hysterical moments, the Facebook stalking, the consistent text messages, the exchanging of Skype information all of the shit Stiles didn't think he'd do it was time to say goodbye. It was an awkward Saturday morning breakfast that Stiles had prepared, well mostly, Derek had prepared his own portion of the meal at the Hale house. It was as if nothing was about to dramatically change, as if it was just another Saturday, and Stiles could feel the tension off of everyone.

Erica was the first, she had broken up with Boyd, not without some arguing and shouting and angry tears of course. In the end with some counseling from Stiles -they sought him out; they determined it was for the best. On Saturday morning a little passed eleven she had threw her last bag into her old Honda, it was the first time Stiles had seen any form of emotion from her. Then again, it wasn't a goodbye until next weekend when we're all up at home; she was going from the house, to her parents, to the airport to leave for Spain. She pulled Cora, Lydia, and Allison into a huge hug that was full of sniffling and squeals and promises to never lose contact and all sorts of other girly goodbye things. She went to Derek next, hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, whispered something that made his face turn red against his will. She hugged Isaac, she hugged Stiles, she hugged Scott, she may have chest bumped Jackson but she gripped Boyd; it was heart wrenching if you asked Stiles.

A little after one was when Lydia and Jackson decided to leave, because Mrs. Whittmore was making dinner and Lydia was not going to miss that due to traffic. She hugged and made a spectacle, which was expected of the infamous Lydia and when her goodbye turned towards Stiles he swore he saw a smirk before she was cooing and hugging and squeezing and telling him to simply embrace everything about him and go for whatever it is he wants or whoever he wants. Jackson was a much easier person to deal with, he shook hands, handed out quick hugs, gave the same sarcastic and ass hole reply as he stepped by each person to the driver's side of some expensive fancy car his parents had bought him.

Around three found the departure of Isaac and Boyd, which saddened Stiles, the most. Isaac had become a really good friend of his and he wasn't sure how to feel about never seeing the guy again. They had a bro moment and hugged it out and swayed and complimented each other's hair but there was none of that squealing -because they were manly men. Boyd kept it quick, handshakes, jokes, and maybe some elbow nudging (not that Stiles knew what that meant). They pulled out in the old red pickup truck and Isaac howled out the window like the ass that he was.

It wasn't until around dinner time when Allison had to detach herself from Scotts' side and load up her car. "It won't be for long, I promise." She cooed as they made out, a lot, before she said goodbye to the rest of them. She hugged Cora, thanked her a million more times, and then hugged Derek. She went over to Stiles and hugged him, she said something about being an awesome friend but he really wasn't paying attention because he was a little depressed that Derek and Cora were next. When she turned to Scott it was another sappy make out session. That was the one thing Stiles would bet he didn't miss. As Allison drove off into the afternoon sun Stiles turned towards the Hale siblings.

"So when do you guys think you'll be hitting the road?"

"What do you mean?" Cora asked as she played with Isaacs' hoody, oh they were so going to be together in the long run.

"Well, don't you guys have to leave to go home too?"

Cora looked up over at Derek; "Der lives here permanently. The last couple of years I've spent my summer here then the school year with Uncle Peter."

Stiles looked at Scott dumbly; "Did you know that?"

"Uh, yeah?" It was either sarcasm or Scott being serious. "I mean my aunt has mentioned it a couple times but never really thought anything of it."

"Well shit." Stiles said then he turned quickly to face the siblings. "So we can still hang out?"

"Duh," Cora said as she punched his arm lightly; "I need to call Isaac."

So that left Scott, Derek, and Stiles which was awkward because while Scott glared off at Derek for what reason Stiles had no clue. For whatever reason those two just couldn't actually get along, it wasn't like Allison was his sister, but then again Scott isn't the most friendly person towards newcomers. Stiles ignored it altogether. "So, Mr. Grumpy-Gills what are you doing today?"

Derek just raised an eyebrow and Stiles ignored the way his stomach dropped slightly. "This."

"Right, because this," Stiles motioned around with his hands, "is much better than actually doing something."

Derek just shrugged before he turned around, to which Stiles took as his cue to leave. The relief was evident in the young man's face and posture and all those good things though, Cora and Derek weren't leaving but more importantly Derek wasn't leaving. Why did that matter so much? Because Stiles would rationalize with himself that he'd get to at least stare and crush for a little while longer and it'd be somewhat acceptable.

"Where are you going?"

Stiles turned around to see Derek with his arms crossed over his chest and a confused expression on his face. "I assumed that you and Cora were going in so…"

"You can come in whenever you want." The way Derek said it had Scott scowling, but it warmed Stiles' heart just a little bit. Derek Hale had openly invited Stiles (and Scott but who cares about that) into his home without restriction. So maybe the whole crush thing was a bad idea, because now he'd be taking advantage of the time he'd get to spend with Derek and Cora, but mostly Derek.

So the boys walked in, Scott only staid for a few minutes before he gave same lame excuse of cousin bonding time, Cora was upstairs they could hear the conversation her and Isaac were having, it was the same as any other conversation and Stiles couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Do you think Cora and Isaac will get together soon?"

"Why would you say that?" Derek asked as he pulled out a beer and poured Stiles an iced tea, was Stiles offended? Well of course he was, because he'd been drinking and smoking with this guy for a whole week and he poured him an iced tea. Rationalizing it in his mind he concluded that maybe iced tea would be better, this wasn't a party and it looked those days were long since over.

"I mean, have you not seen how they interact?"

"Well sure I've seen but, just because two people interact a certain way doesn't mean they have to be together." Derek sipped at his beer and watched how confusion then slight understanding swept through Stiles' eyes, what Stiles probably didn't know was every emotion was plain as day in those giant beautiful eyes. Derek liked it that way, he liked seeing the excitement when he entered a room and he liked the content look whenever Derek would talk to him, one on one mostly.

Stiles could see the reasoning behind it, though he didn't necessarily agree it, but he could see the reasoning. "I just think they'd be good together."

Derek just nodded his head in a mute agreement, Isaac and Cora proved to be good together many times throughout their friendship. He was the first one there when he heard word on their parents, he was the first one to beat the ass hole ex-boyfriend up (though Derek was a little irked that Isaac handled it), but most importantly he was the first one _there_. Derek wondered if that was why Stiles and Scott were so close, Stiles had talked about growing up in the town they grew up in, the sheriffs' kid with the anxiety and the ADHD and the dead mom, but Scott just seemed there. This would explain why he was always glaring at Derek, like he could see something that just wasn't there. Though if asked Derek may admit that he'd like something, anything, but he wouldn't be asked.

"You aren't even listening to me."

Derek shrugged innocently, because truthfully he was not listening. "My concern isn't Isaac and my sister."

"Well if that isn't your concern what is?"

Derek wasn't going to blurt out that his concern was Stiles, because that's just not how Derek works, however he would be subtle and maybe even a little flirtatious. "You can figure it out."

The thing with Stiles was that he didn't want to figure it out, he didn't want to guess, and he didn't want to inquire within himself for answers. He wanted to know why his heart fluttered in his chest when Derek looked at him, he wanted to know why of the course of the last week he went from cool and threatening to cool and friendly.

Over the course of the next two weeks Stiles found himself working at Muriel's' restraint more than not. He had his own designated shift and he was officially on the payroll. He had his usual customers that chatted with him and discussed the daily news and he had a few that he wished would never open their mouths. Scott had managed to somehow sleep in almost every day, he was relaxed and when he wasn't sleeping or eating he was texting Allison. Stiles was happy for him, maybe a little irritated that with only a month and a half left Scott was still so focused on some girl, but he was happy for him.

Stiles had found that Cora spent much less time in the house with Derek; she actually preferred to stay with their uncle Peter in Philadelphia. It was weird the first time he hopped the fence and made his way into the rustique looking Hale house only to find Derek cooking in the kitchen.

"I see you've forgotten your manners."

"I see you've forgotten who I am." Stiles replied snarkily as he went to grab a third plate for himself only to have Derek reach out and stop him from doing so. "Guess I'm not invited to dinner, look who's forgotten their manners now."

Derek in turn just smirked, "Cora isn't here; already set a place for you."

It was the way he looked at Stiles that made the much younger man rub at his neck and laugh nervously. He tried to play it off with a joke but his comedy failed him. What was it about that simple statement that made Stiles so edgy? Why couldn't he just laugh it off?

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, beer is in the fridge."

"You're gonna' let me have a beer with dinner?"

Although the idea was ridiculous, Stiles had spent the first week in Wildwood mostly intoxicated. He had smoked weed with them, when Scott found that out it was incredibly awkward having to explain it all to him. He acted like someone had intentionally poisoned his puppy.

Dinner was relaxed, they talked about their high school horrors, girls (although Stiles had brushed past that subject quickly), and they talked about careers. Derek was interested in architecture although it would be difficult with Cora going to school too; he was perfectly content to wait until his sister had completed her schooling. It left Stiles shrugging, because he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted to do or how long he was willing to wait before doing it.

"Well what do you like?" Stiles had to bite his tongue to keep from whispering out _you_ and in turn shrugged. "There has to be something."

"I mean, my mom always used to tell me I had a real talent in the kitchen.''

Derek looked mildly pleased, although Stiles had no idea why. "So, why not go to culinary school?"

"I think my dad wants me to do something a little more..." he paused a moment to gather the right word, Derek was patient and waited; "... a little more tactile if you will?"

Derek responded with eyebrows and gulped from his bottle. "Most dads do, but I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you out with cooking. Who knows maybe you can be a chef."

That was how things went for a while. Stiles and Derek would go back and forth with recipes. Cora and Allison were down almost every weekend, Scott finally happy once again, and Cora with a smirk of her own usually in place. Muriel had noticed a change in Stiles as well; he went from a boy leaving high school into a world where he didn't know his place to a young man who had seemed to have found his place. It warmed her heart, Stiles was a good kid and a hard worker.

Before everyone knew it the end of month two was rounding about, Stiles had heard from his dad that tickets were bought and in three weeks he'd be on a plane destined for California. "You're so lucky..."

Stiles looked over at Derek; they had taken up the bench swing on the deck as they watched storm clouds roll in over the bay. Stiles had taken a seat snuggled up next to Derek -it wasn't his original intention but with Derek's' arm outstretched it looked too inviting. "How so?" He muttered out.

"You get to leave and go and _be _whatever it is you want. Be with who you want." A burst of cool wind came at them, it made Stiles shiver and Derek inch closer. "I've seen most of the Jersey shore and that's it."

Stiles just shrugged, he tried to ignore the gravitational pull that had him slowly leaning himself against Derek, if asked he'd blame exhaustion from the night before -all-nighter to watch the sunrise with the gang one last time.

Derek didn't ask though, he pulled the younger man closer into him, it just felt right. He was just as new at this as Stiles was, but it just felt right. "I don't want to go..."

It was a whisper against Derek's shoulder, in fat Derek felt it more than heard it. He just squeezed Stiles tighter and leaned his face against his hair. He inhaled deeply; "Your dad probably misses you."

Stiles shrugged and nestled in deeper. Who knew Derek Hale, grumpiest man on the planet, was one for cuddles with a storm coming in. "Think I could come back if I wanted to?"

"Of course." Stiles had to look up at Derek's quick and firm response. "You don't have to assume you're not welcome, my door is always open, and Muriel worships the ground you walk on."

Stiles let out a goofy grin, "Do you want me to come back?"

Derek licked at his lips and met Stiles eyes, there was no proper verbal response for Derek, not without him pleading the younger man to stay -even though it was improbable to happen and more than likely not healthy. Instead though Derek found his lips crashing to Stiles', who was well caught off guard. It was rough and quick and over way too soon if anyone asked Stiles, but it was a sufficient answer.

One kiss turned into three, which turned into hands roaming each other's bodies, which led to a very successful night accompanied with a hand job for one and a blow job for another. Although disappointed that more didn't happen Derek had made the promise to Stiles that next time. It was a promise to Stiles.

The plane ride back was quiet; Scott looked as if someone had intentionally run over the puppy to replace the puppy that someone poisoned while Stiles thought. He was interrupted as they were walking off by Scotts grip on his arm; "So... you and Derek huh?"

Stiles blinked, he hadn't actually expressed it to Scott, maybe explained his feelings for the older darker man but never expressed that anything happened; "What makes you think that?"

"Cora told Allison, Allison told me, I'm a little bummed you didn't tell me but I understand."

"Look Scott, it's not that I didn't want you know..."

Scott cuts him off with a chuckle; "Relax dude, its cool; I think you got a good thing going."

Stiles stopped and pulled him back; "Dude, what do you mean, I'm here he's there, probably won't see each other for who knows how long."

"So you aren't going to mention to your dad that my aunt offered you a full time job? Or that Derek offered you a place to live? Or that you finally know what you want to do?"

Stiles didn't have time to answer before Melissa and John both rushed to their kids. It felt good to have his dad hug him again, pat his back, ask how things went. Then for Melissa to kiss his cheek, ask if they stayed out of trouble, before she questioned Scott on how Muriel was. It was an uneventful ride to the Stilinski household and once inside Stiles wasn't shocked to see numerous amounts of pizza boxes and Chinese takeout containers. "Dad..." Stiles grumbled affectionately.

"In my defense you know I can't cook shit son." Stiles supposed he'd let it go this one time, but if he was going to breech the topic of possibly moving out there he'd need to make sure his father knows how to survive on a proper diet. "Now, I'm not sure what you want to do about school, but you're going to have to look for a job."

Stiles sat down and thought, an hour being home and he was going to tell his dad he was leaving or he could wait. "What if I told you there was a job waiting for me in Wildwood."

John blinked and sat down with a sigh. "Is this about that Derek kid?"

Stiles sputtered multiple times while yelling multiple denials and questions; "How do you even know about that?"

"Muriel called to check in you know..." John let out another drawn out sigh then pinched the bridge of his nose. "She also mentioned that you took a liking to the kitchen in her restraint."

"I was thinking about going to culinary school." Stiles said easily with a shrug and watched his dads face. "It's not as cool as being a sheriff but... I like it."

John just sits back, he stared at his son, he gorgeous optimistic, hyperactive son that always had dreams bigger than his head most days. His ambitions could beat out his mother's almost all the time, and God damn it all John felt that he couldn't say no to this kid. So he agreed on the condition that Derek comes out and spends some time in Beacon Hills.

Epilogue:

It took four years of working in a small family owned seafood restaurant near the bays of Wildwood New Jersey, five major blow out fights, over ten threatening messages from Johnny and Muriel, and one over emotional lonesome night with ice cream, Cora, and Allison but, Stiles did it. He graduated from a small culinary school just a two hour train ride from Wildwood with a Bachelor's Degree in culinary arts and management. He graduated top of his class and helped Muriel not only redo the entire menu of her small, pleasant, restaurant but also took over for Randi the retired Vietnam veteran who just needed time to retire from everything and take time.

Cora and Isaac dated, broke up, dated, went on a 'break' -Stiles referred to them as Ross and Rachel for many moons, before Isaac finally stepped up and proposed. It was an emotional time for everyone. Boyd had gotten his scholarship, although he went to school for Physical Education and with a torn rotator cuff he decided to become a gym teacher up north. Erica lived with her grandmother in Spain until she passed away, a year before Stiles' graduation. She was a wreck; because of it all she refused to get back with Boyd, not until her personal issues were dealt with. Stiles would give her one more week before he confronted her about the new bump on her tummy.

Surprisingly enough, Heather ended up in his class, they became excellent study partners and no one was more surprised than her when she went for a kiss and ended up hitting the white board. Which of course Stiles explained, he was gay, and he was in a happy relationship with Derek. Scott had laughed, he ended up transferring to Ohio State, he was now a straight A student and Allison was only a few hours away after her transfer to Penn state University. It was just as much a shock to her parents as it was to everyone else.

Lydia had stayed with her guts and she and Jackson found themselves engaged by year two of college. They're the happiest couple that Stiles knows of, picture perfect, picket fence house, ideal jobs. Their first born son, Aspen, would be walking soon and that sent a thrill through the groups lives. Everyone baby proofing their house. Cora had compromised with Derek; they'd go to school at the same time.

It worked out great, Derek got Associates in architecture and design and was doing some house remodeling all along the Jersey Shore. Cora had gone into business; she was kick ass at it too. Stiles was smiling as they called his name up for his diploma, his father and Melissa sat with Derek and the gang -even creeper Peter, and when the main event was over a nice dinner was used to celebrate,

It would be another year until Derek proposed on the island across from the house. It would be six months after that where they'd have a small gathering for the wedding, and a year after that before they would adopt from Heather and her boyfriend of one year Matt, they simply weren't ready for a child yet and insisted that Stiles and Derek take care of her. Stiles smiled happily at the wonderful memories as he rocked his beautiful Avalyn, she was six months today and she wouldn't stop growing!

Derek laughed when he saw the oversized sweatshirt blanket that Stiles had used. 'Seniors 2013' on her front and the words; 'Let's get ratchet' on the back.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you all liked it, I'm not completely naive and I know that mistakes are in there. If you would so kindly point them out so I can fix them that would be wonderful. All feedback is good feedback, I accept it all.**

**Emily's Fun Fact Time: Muriel is a real person, she is my great aunt, she does not own a restaurant in Wildwood however her house is right on the bay and her neighbors next door are within my age. Johnny was also a real person, he was my cousin in the USMC. Ken Carrol is based off of a mixture of my Uncle Kenny and my Aunt Maureen's brother. The house next to my Aunt Muriel's actually had a family that lived there year round, true story the eldest child and both parents died in a horrific car crash going across the bridge when I was about six or seven. The island is directly across from both and I have had many bonfires and adventures there growing up.**

**That about does it, hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
